


I'd marry you with paper rings

by salvatorestjohn



Series: Six Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff, I reread over it while editing just now, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Sort Of, and I feel I may have to tag it as, it's there but also barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: "That's not the problem, Damon," Enzo says as if that should have been obvious, and now that Damon's thinking about it, he might be starting to see why. "Who asks someone to marry them, not after, not before, but while they're sleeping with them?""Me," Damon says, shrugging.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John
Series: Six Days of Ficmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	I'd marry you with paper rings

Damon is impulsive. He always has been. He was impulsive as a human — picking fights he couldn't win, abandoning the war when he knew his father would disown him for it — and he's impulsive as a vampire. In slightly more dangerous ways, of course, that particular aspect of him heightened to a point that he and everyone else could probably have done without.

Things have calmed down over the years, especially with him no longer on killing sprees. His ability to filter from his brain to his mouth, especially in rather inconvenient situations, however, has always been a bit of an issue. 

He nips at Enzo's jaw with blunt, human teeth. It draws a sharp inhale from him and he smirks.

"Bloody tease," Enzo says, but his breathing is uneven, and Damon doesn't miss the fact that his voice lowers on the two words.

Damon doesn't respond with words, for once, and he thinks that maybe that filter is finally kicking in after all these years.

He hums in the back of his throat and thrusts forward, fast and a little rough. Enzo groans, falling apart immediately as he rocks back into him. His nails scratch across Damon's skin, tearing up the curve of his spine and along his shoulders. 

"Better?" he murmurs into his neck as he relishes in the warmth that spreads across his skin from Enzo's nails digging sharply into it. 

"Almost," Enzo breathes, clearly joking, barely able to get the one word out as his mouth quirks up at the corners. 

Damon gives another thrust that has his own stomach coiling and Enzo arching up. He can feel Enzo's nails breaking skin as he finds a steady pace. He gives him just enough time to adjust before he parts his lips, letting his fangs extend, and pierces through Enzo's skin.

"God," Enzo groans again, his head tilting back, eyes fluttering as Damon's teeth sink into his neck. "Alright, I take it back. I'll tell Caroline we're not doing the whole Christmas thing here tomorrow after all. Just— _christ_ , I forgot how good that feels."

Damon chuckles, making Enzo's breath catch in his throat, his mouth still clamped around the wound in his shoulder. His hearing tunes in to the beating of Enzo's heart and how his pulse jumps beneath his skin as he drinks up a little more of his blood before extracting his fangs. He runs his tongue across his teeth as he pulls back a little, making sure not to slow his rocking.

"I was kidding about Christmas," Damon says. "Mostly."

His head tilts to the side as he examines the bite mark. Two pinhead-sized holes surrounded by a couple of dents; the tell-tale mark of a vampire. They're still bleeding lightly, but he can see Enzo's skin already knitting itself back together slowly. He leans in and licks across the wound, collecting the last traces.

"Good to know," Enzo says, but his voice is strained and a little distant, clearly trying to keep his thought process on one track. It's always a challenge when they attempt to hold an actual conversation like this, but that's just part of the fun. "I'll be sure to tell Caroline it's still on then. We might actually survive until New Year now."

Damon hums, thoughtful. He lightly traces his fingers along the curve of the bite, over each little dent. It makes Enzo swallow, his throat moving up and down in a way that makes Damon's jaw ache a little, his fangs still poking at the inside of his mouth. He catches Enzo glancing at him as he forces himself to swallow as well.

"Don't hold yourself back, sweetheart," Enzo says with a slight chuckle, his fingers now brushing gently over his shoulderblade. 

Damon glances back up at him, his eyebrows raising slightly, having barely caught what he said. It registers a second later as Enzo's rocking back to meet him, his hips faltering for just a moment. He gazes at him even as Enzo's eyes flutter back to the ceiling, his eyelids nearly closed completely.

He's beautiful like this—always is, in every way, but especially like this—completely at ease. Trusting. With his soft lips parted and a hint of his own fangs peeking through as he lets himself unwind, and what little he can see of his eyes dark and yet sparkling with light and brighter than he's ever seen them, and all Damon can think about is—

"Marry me," he says without a second thought, the words out of his mouth faster than his brain can send them. So much for that filter.

Enzo's movements stutter and falter, his brow crumpling. "What?"

"I want you to marry me," Damon elaborates calmly, his own movements steady but slowing enough to let Enzo think more coherently. His fingers are still tracing the bite mark as he peers up at him with curiosity. "Will you?"

"What are you—" Enzo's eyes are wide open now and staring at him with utter confusion as his hands dig into the bed to push himself up, making Damon stop, having to keep a hand on his chest to make sure he doesn't sit up too far. "You can't be serious."

"I am," Damon says, and he realizes he means it. "One hundred million percent serious. Will you marry me?"

Enzo just continues to stare at him and then, "what kind of bloody question is that to ask?"

Damon blinks in surprise, his eyebrows drawing together at Enzo's clear exasperation and disbelief. 

"A pretty common one, actually." He shakes his head. "What's the problem? You've literally already said that you would spend eternity with me, I want to do the same with you, so why not make it official the human way?"

"That's not the problem, Damon," Enzo says as if that should have been obvious, and now that Damon's thinking about it, he might be starting to see why. "Who asks someone to marry them, not after, not before, but while they're sleeping with them?"

"Me," Damon says, shrugging.

Enzo opens his mouth as if to respond, his eyes narrowing, but he just ends up gaping at him instead. He falls back, his head hitting the pillows with a scoff, bringing his hands up to rub over his face. It does occur to Damon that there may have been a better time to ask, but as he said: impulsive.

"You're out of your mind," Enzo says, the words a little muffled by his hands. 

"I'm getting the feeling I should take that as a no," Damon says slowly, his eyebrows drawing together, genuinely confused.

"You should take it as me questioning your sanity." 

Damon scoffs. "For what? Wanting to marry you? Please, tell me how that makes me crazy."

Enzo moves his hands to look at him, his eyes narrowing with his growing exasperation. He looks as if he's going to give some witty response, his lips parting. But then his expression softens and he sighs, shaking his head. 

"You haven't thought this through," he says. "Why would you even want to get married? You're a vampire. I'm a vampire. We're both going to be alive for all of eternity anyway, and you despise any and all human traditions and rituals."

Damon falters. He opens his mouth, expecting that lack of a filter to work in his favour now. "Well, I..."

Enzo nods slowly, clearly taking his lack of an answer as one in itself. He sighs again as he closes his eyes, his hand moving back to his face. 

"Hey, wait, no," Damon quickly pulls his hand away, his eyes wide. "I know I said all that, and yeah, marriage is still a super weird concept to me that doesn't totally make sense when you've lived over a hundred years and don't need a piece of paper and a ring to promise forever."

Enzo stares up at him, looking thoroughly unconvinced that he's being serious. There's a slight falter in his eyes, though, and Damon latches onto that. He's listening to him at least, waiting for him to go on.

"And yet, I want to do it," he says, holding his gaze. "With you. So what if we already know we're going to be together for the rest of our immortal lives? I wanna do it this way. With a wedding, and rings, and a whole bigass ceremony that gives me an opportunity to show off how much I love you, if you wanna look at it that way."

He chuckles softly as Enzo's mouth twitches at the corners. There's a glint in his eyes, shining and brightening with each word Damon speaks. A smile settles on his face as he sighs, giving another shake of his head.

"I may not have thought it through," he says, and Enzo scoffs, rolling his eyes, but he's smiling, "but I don't need to, either. I wanna marry you, Enzo. That's all I need to know. The question is...do you want to marry me?"

Enzo doesn't say anything right away. That should worry Damon, he's sure; people usually get worried about silence after proposals, right? But even if Enzo says no, if he would rather that they don't bother with it, it won't change anything. Damon's still going to spend an eternity with him either way. So, he's not worried. 

A beat passes, and Enzo draws in a slow, deep breath, a thoughtful look on his face. He makes a whole point of tilting his head ever so slightly and moving his eyes over Damon as if sizing up his option. Damon rolls his eyes, but it's fond and he's even more certain of what he wants.

"Well," Enzo says at last, drawling as he looks up at him, "it's supposed to be _'will you marry me?'_ but that speech was cute, if not surprisingly soppy for you, so I'll let it slide."

Damon's eyebrows raise an inch or two. Enzo leans up, grinning. Damon happily moves to meet him in the middle even as Enzo's hand curls around the back of his neck, pulling him in to kiss him. It's so easy for Damon to get a lot in it, the feeling of his lips, his pulse underneath him, the way he kisses him like he's taking care to memorize every single second of it and every movement.

No one has ever kissed him like that. Like he's worth memorizing and taking the time to explore. He used to be able to do it with just a look through that little gap in their cells, and now he can do it with his hands and his mouth as well his eyes, and it makes him melt into Enzo's every touch every single time. It's one of the reasons he is so sure about all of this. About him. He's never loved anyone like he loves Enzo.

Enzo pulls back barely an inch, his fingers stroking the back of his neck, and Damon doesn't want to open his eyes. He wants to stay there forever. Enzo kisses him again, barely brushing his lips.

"Take it as a yes," Enzo says softly, the words no more than a whisper pressed into the nonexistent space between them. 

Damon opens his eyes wide now to meet his and finds him already watching him, his eyes flicking from them down to his lips. His supposedly undead heart that is supposed to feel nothing skips a beat. 

"Are you saying...?"

"Yes," Enzo says, giving a tiny nod as he smiles. "I want to marry you, Damon."

Hearing it throws Damon for a loop, but he's quick to recover, overshadowed by the indescribable joy that swells inside of him like a bubble. He grins, and Enzo just looks so happy, and they're both laughing like idiots. They are, Damon supposes. Vampires getting engaged. Even just the thought is ridiculous, except, it somehow also makes perfect sense to him like this.

"It's not exactly how I would have imagined getting proposed to," Enzo adds, with a pointed raise of his eyebrows. "But I could imagine worse scenarios, I suppose. I can't think of any."

"What can I say?" Damon's grin turns to a smirk. "I'm spontaneous. And impulsive. And in love."

On the last two words, he pulls back then rolls his hips, rocking forward and right back in. Enzo immediately goes slack-jawed, the hand on the back of Damon's neck quickly tightening. He attempts to glare at him, but it's fast-fading as his eyes darken once more, veins crawling up to reach them.

"Where were we?" Damon teases, stilling his movements.

Enzo breathes out a chuckle, shaking his head. "Bloody tease."

Damon hums, pleased, then Enzo's pulling him back in and kissing him again. Unable to resist with Enzo's encouragement, feeling his hand moving down his back, his nails lightly scratching at his skin, he picks up the steady pace he had going before their minds had been otherwise occupied.

All Damon can think about now is how this beautiful man he couldn't help admiring a few minutes ago is his fiance. The word _fiance_ rolls around in his head and his mouth without being spoken aloud. Followed by _husband_. He smiles and kisses Enzo deeper.


End file.
